quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
OathWielders/NPCs
Introduced in Chapter I: Bars and Bars * Tasaday Liver * Lady Hidori Bela Galpsi Bela Galpsi '''was the consulor representing the Bard's college in Mulyo. Bela took Orris under her wing and made him a Questor working officially for the No Man's Kingdom. Blit Liver '''Blit Liver '''was a hardy man from Snobbite that crossed paths with the OathWielders on at least three occasions. The first time they were trying to save him, the second time he was trying to save them, and the third time they were trying to kill him. Coalkell '''Coalkell '''was a half-vampire ogre lord who attacked Nakashiri. He was defeated by the team, working alongside '''Vinder (see below). Courage Courage was encountered by the OathWielders in a Shinardu encampment. A tiefling outlander, Courage was true to his name and laid his own life on the line to assist the OathWielders in getting out. They immediately asked for him to join their campaigns, but true to his lone wandering nature, he refused and escorted fellow prisoner 'U '''to safety. Elyel Buck '''Elyel Buck '''was the representative of The Eastern Flower Monestary of Batai that was present in The Delvin during the stone giant attack. After the attack, she took Dusky under her wing and gave him a Bag of fine chalk dust, meant to help him climb if used on his (hot) hands. She also gave him a flower bracelet to mark his Questor position under the Monestary and the kingdom as a whole. Inialos and Nardual '''Inialos Arahice '''and '''Nardual Cralen '''were two elves of Glendoveerian heritage, hired out by Glendoveer to assist the LaCroix Kingdom in a covert wartime operation later known as The LaCroix Conspiracy. Inialos was a shy elf with elbow-length dark hair, while Nardual was a cynical woman with peppered salt-and-pepper hair. First seen in session 1 of the campaign as two suspicious figures hanging out in The Delvin, the OathWielders had actually stumbled upon their operation in full force, as they worked alongside a LaCroix vampire in the city. They would cross paths again with the OathWielders after being kidnapped by Shinardi in the wilds just west of the city as they fled, having successfully planted their fall-guy within the Delvin. While there, they finally introduced themselves to the players, but after thanking them for the rescue, swiftly continued their way out west. Many months later, the group would be captured again, this time by Champerty, where they would be subjected to psionic tests at the Corpsus Academy. It was after being rescued (again) by the OathWielders here (and then brutally interrogated) that the truth about the conspiracy came out.. Inialos is described as "constantly wanting help even with simple tasks, regularly checking the sun and moon, never smiling". Nardual is described as "never refuses a challenge, no matter how stupid. Easily brought to tears but tries hard to hide it. Gives attitude to everyone except for Inialos." Kari Aercow '''Kari Aercow '''was the consulor representing the town of Eleuthero, which formed part of the No Man's Kingdom. Kari granted Niebelung an official "Questor" title after the stone giant attack, and granted him an Hourglass that he could use to keep track of time during their travels. Kichio '''Kichio '''was a secondary "Litigator" at Senshi no Rakuen who served as a public defender in various "trial-by-combat" court cases. Unlike her fellow litigator Kel, Kichio felt no real pull to leave her hometown and see the world. She was more than happy to help the OathWielders while they were in town, serving as the litigator for Eve and Roha when they were put on trial by Master Shama. After helping the team fight the demon Shama was chasing, the OathWielders headed out, and Kichio had to say what she thought were her final goodbyes to Kel. She would be delighted to join his side again and have her friend back at the end of the campaign. Note, Kichio and Kel NEVER had a thing. People definitely implied it but it was purely platonic love. Master Shama '''Master Shama '''was the "Keep Master" of Wyvern Keep, located near the Wyvern Mountain on the border of Troverth southwest of No Man's Kingdom. Shama granted the Oathwielders permission to travel through the Troverthian borders after a lengthy inspection of Drake and Dusky. However, the exotic team could only come through on one condition. At the time, Shama was in the middle of investigating a possible Demonic occurrence in the ranks of his men. Shama knew that the feytouched party could possibly stir up exactly the chaos that attracts demons, he sent them to the town of Senshi no Rakuen to help clean up and look around after the temple on site was attacked by a Yokai. Later, after exploring the town, the team returned to Shama with few answers. Unknowing to them, Shama's plan had secretly worked. The chaotic energies of the adventurers attracted the demon back with them to the keep. Not knowing exactly who the demon had possessed, Shama had the team arrested and put on trial to stall for time. After several rounds of "Litigation", Kel was forced to dual Master Shama himself, and in the resulting chaos, the demon revealed itself. The OathWielders then worked together to slay the Barlgura. After the attack, Shama granted the team with new titles and sent them through Troverth with written permission. Nimlebrie '''Nimlebrie '''was the consulor representing the druid circle known as the "Gift of Forests". Nimlebrie took Eve under her wing and made her a Questor working officially for the No Man's Kingdom, additionally she passed on a "Vial of Goodberry" to Eve to use on her travels. President-King Libertine '''President-King LIbertine '''is the ruler of The Delvin since the end of the Holy War. He is known for his progressive (and socialist) views that helped shape the state of the city in the years following wartime, and into Realm War I. When asked why his policies were so strictly volunteer-based and socially ingrained, he would often respond "If we can't trust each other, how can we begin to trust the realm?" After an attack on The Delvin by a Stone Giant, Libertine tasked a group of volunteers who appeared at the scene of the attack with tracking down the perpetrators. He gave the group a "Wrot of Business", a cart and horse, and a calendar. With a deadline of 20 days, the group would need to get to the other side of the continent and solve the mystery of the attack. This group, bound by located and happenstance, would later go on to be the formative members of The Oathwielders. U '''U '(Pronounced eyo) was an aarakocra mother who had fallen subject to the tortures of the Shinardi. Unable to talk (among other things), U was as helpless as can be, but gave a patient optimism to the players, as if silently begging for them to take the initiative and play hero. U's pleading, and the selfless actions that followed from the OathWielders, can be considered their first altruistic act of the realm. Though they rescued the Aarakocra, she would silently head off with '''Courage '''to find sanctuary in hiding. Vinder Gandelossen '''Vinder Gandelossen '''was a hunter and Dhampir who crossed paths with the OathWielders just outside of Nakashiri where he, like the others, had noticed the thick smoke from over the valley and rushed to see what was the matter. Vinder proved to be a formidable soldier, and had been traversing the wilds on a hunt for an item called the "Javelin of Thor". Vinder was an expert scout who provided intel to the team on how to sneak into the town by night. Fatally struck in the battle with Coalkell the ogre, Vinder's assistance to the OathWielders was paid back tenfold when they all simultaneously offered their arms for him to feed and heal up. Vinder likely returned to his home kingdom of LaCroix after the events, and was not seen again. Zuri the Stone Giant '''Zuri '''was a stone giant veteran of The Holy War that had been invited to The Delvin to give a speech about her time fighting the dragons. However, during Zuri's first attempt to give her speech, she was targeted by dragon-apologist Elan (of Orcish heritage) in the audience, giving her a life threatening aneurysm. If that wasn't bad enough, Zuri was then targeted by malicious parties representing the LaCroix Kingdom, who hired psionicists from Champerty to mind-control the giant and force her to attack the audience, who seconds earlier were hanging on to her every word. After the Oathwielders stopped the mind control (by killing the psion), Zuri was hospitalized and smuggled out of the city back to Pteris where she could live in peace among her fellow giants. Zulu Bornore '''Zulu Bornore '''was the consulor representing the mercenary group known as "The Protectors" that operated out of The Franks. Zulu gave Drake a combination blow gun/10 foot pole after making him an official Questor working for the No Man's Kingdom. Introduced in Chapter II: Might and Magic * Sueyka Huntsari * The Oathreader * Ladagan Liver * Admiral Queasom * Conjurer Deltana * Emporer Troverth * King Mayhem Introduced in Chapter III: Plumb the Depths * Belorin the Dawnbringer * Chieftan Krusgir * The Great Asar Partui * Cuara of the Ilroch * The Sea Drakes ** Ezos the Smart One ** The Slimy One ** The Strong One ** The Shy One Introduced in Chapter IV: The Curse of Life * Nera * Ashley Angelbane * Vidor of the Ilroch